1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to photochromic spectacles powered by solar cell films thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Photochromic spectacles are used for protecting the wearer's eyes against unwanted external light stimulation. However, typical photochromic spectacles need additional batteries to provide power, and this makes the photochromic spectacles bulky.
Therefore, it is desired to provide photochromic spectacles which can overcome the above mentioned problems.